


Mildred.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x11, F/M, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando leas encontrarás al personaje de Mildred teniendo una oportunidad con Dean Winchester. Pero nada muy allá, no creáis que estoy yo con la energía para una escena de sexo salvaje (y Dean y Mildred tampoco). Básicamente lo que he hecho ha sido coger la escena del sofá y la puesta de sol previa a la aparición de monstruo de turno y alargarla un poco para que estas preciosidades pudiesen disfrutar del momento. #DeanElYogurín</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mildred.

Mildred cogió la mano de Dean y tiró de él, dejando a Sam con Eileen en ese lado de la habitación. Sam sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, ese gesto de vergüenza que solo podía apreciar en Dean cuando alguien le tiraba los trastos. Dean era muy seguro de sí mismo en cuanto a ligues femeninos ocasionales, pero cuando era otra persona la que flirteaba con él… La cosa era muy distinta, como si se sintiera abrumado. Se sonrojaba y le empezaba a temblar el cuerpo. Sam había podido notarlo después de tanto tiempo. Y si se trataba de algo más profundo, Dean se sentía intimidado y, asustado, se ponía a la defensiva. Igual que con Cassie años atrás, igual que con Cas desde que se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro. 

Mildred le dijo que se sentara a su lado en el sofá, mirando la puesta de sol a través de la ventana. Ella le habló sobre las vistas, preocupada por su vida. Dean la tranquilizó y le preguntó por su pasado. Ella sonrió recordando la vida en la carretera y luego le contó el secreto de una vida larga y feliz. Dean sonrió también, deseando que Mildred le enseñara más, cómo seguir su corazón. Dean le prometió que no le pasaría nada.

-Tu…. Mano sigue en mi rodilla.

Ella alzó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, con una pincelada de picardía en los labios.

-Podría subirla más.

Mildred no tenía vergüenza ninguna. Dean quiso hacer el amago de levantarse, pero solo sonrió de lo más nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Oh, no entiendo por qué me tienes tanto miedo. Ya te he dicho que no muerdo, que nunca fue mi estilo-ella sonreía risueña.

-Sí, lo sé. El mío tampoco-no podía dejar de sonreír. Mildred era una de esas personas de felicidad contagiosa.

-Bueno, dime. ¿Quién es esa persona especial?

Dean se extrañó bastante. Mildred había apartado la mano de su pierna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Reconozco cuando un hombre tiene a alguien en mente.

-No, yo no… Estoy soltero, no hay nadie.

-Bueno, entonces a ese tal nadie no le importara que te bese, ¿verdad?-apretó los labios en otra sonrisa, acercándose a él.

-Bueno, que no haya nadie no significa que…

Dean no terminó la frase. Mildred estaba muy cerca, y a decir verdad a Dean incluso le apetecía darle un beso. De modo que Dean pestañeó y cerró el pico, haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios.

Mildred le besó con suavidad y Dean le siguió el juego con timidez. Ella tenía los labios delgados y la barba de él le hacía cosquillas. 

Sam les miró en la distancia, y les señaló para que Eileen se diera cuenta. Los dos se llevaron las manos a la boca para contener la risa.

Cuando se separaron, Dean estaba sonrojado y comenzó a reír nervioso otra vez. La diferencia era que ahora Mildred le seguía.

-Perdóname-dijo ella-. Hacía mucho que no besaba a un hombre, y tú eres tan joven que…-no pudo contener la risa.

-No, no… Ha estado bien. Estoy seguro de que no has perdido tu toque.

-Gracias-se sintió cortejada.


End file.
